elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lycanthropy (Skyrim)
I'm a little disappointed with werewolves in this game, no FPV and you have to keep killing to stay in wolf form, the rules are in previous lore that a lycanthrope will stay transformed until the next morning. well lets hope this bad news is countered by the fact you can kill anything and not just humans as a town would run out of them eventually because unlike the Fable games, npcs don't come back with the exception of bandits but i doubt players would want to spend most of their time in werewolf form constantly searching for bandits to kill so they can stay in wolf form for longer....well maybe the vampires will be better but i doubt it as i hear being a vampire will cause people to attack you just like in bloodmoon which rendered quests being unable to be finished. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 13:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Still, werewolves will be kick ass. I thought the guards occasionally came back to life though..... Guards yes, townfolk no. in oblivion i once went on a murderous rampage to see what the consequences was....which ended up being a permanently empty town, guards will respawn yes. lets hope that a werewolves' bloodlust can be saited with anything, such as deers or trolls etc and not just npc like in bloodmoon. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 16:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Werewolf crimes If I'm seen doing a murder as a werewolf, will they recognize me when I'm human? currently unknown but in bloodmoon you could get away with it as long as no one sees you transform and regardless if you killed someone or not, people will attack you on sight if you are spotted changing. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 16:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Totems of hircine 23:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) i really dont like the totem of the hunts blessing, is there any way i can cancel it and go back to the fear? is it possible to be a werewolf and vampire. I've been playing but want to know ahead of time if i have to choose one or the other. --Gwyllgi (talk) 08:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I hope my response is not too late but yes you can be both read my post further down to find out how and if you unsure post your problem and I will respond. i told somone here that you can't be a hybrid as becoming a Werewolf or Vampire will cure all previous diseases, so you can only be one or the other. as i said, i have already told someone this, it must have been deleted by a vandal. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 12:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) When you become a werewolf or vampire you gain 100% resistance to disease so it makes it pretty impossible to be both I would say. 19:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) what if you are a vampire when you join the companions? --Gwyllgi (talk) 08:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter ^^^ it has already been confirmed by the designers there can not... be a Hybrid. And yes we know, it would be sick if there was but unfort. there isn't. Although, there is a BUG where you can get the perks for both but it doesn't change the overall appearance of your beast. : / --My Signature: U0nlyHateCuzUenvy Werewolf claws, Unarmed? are they unarmed weapons or some special category? Treated as a One Handed weapon as far as I can tell. You'll occasionally see that skill level up while ripping people limb from limb in Beast Form. 15:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ^ Lies, the werewolve's claw attack is based on the unarmed skill. This is why khajit charactors make the best werewolves ironicly. Ring of Hircine I made an edit to the Ring of Hircine in the bullet form, apparently some people didn't know it wasn't one use only? I can use mine infinitely provided I re-equip the ring and select it from the powers menu again. Hitachihex (talk) 19:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Werewolf and vampire at the same time. Well yes you can be a werewolf and a vampire at the same time it is a bug but it is possible i do not know what triggers this but im a vampire and werewolf i just wish i could get rid of the vampire part.. Anyway to force the vampire disease away? Because I have tried everything you can including the quest and the shrine.. Try using set with PlayerIsVampire (obviously try setting it to 0, make sure you save before trying this though), or VampireDiseaseApply (i'm assuming this is just the 'Sangu' disease that develops into vampirism, supposedly to give you the progressing state) in the console. if you're not on PC though, don't know what to tell you :P Could you please explain me how to do that using set with PlayerIsVampire Rather self explainatory; just enable the console in your ini ( find out how @ Console_Commands (Skyrim) ), then use the tilde to activate the console, and once you're in it, type in "set PlayerIsVampire to 0" (without quotations) Are there any disadvantages to being a werewolf when you are not in the form? Are there any disadvantages to being a werewolf when you are not in the form? does it affect any race or group to the point where they will not give me quests? No the werewolf ability is similar to the gray cowl when you wear it you are a completely different person. Actually there is a small disadvantage; you can't get the 5/10/15% resting bonus for sleeping in random/your own/with your lover bed when you have beast blood. You can counteract this with the Lover Stone though, which doesn't stack with sleeping bonuses anyway. Transformation Duration Where did the numbers for 150 seconds base and +30 seconds for each feeding come from/can they be substantiated? I have had transformations last much longer to the point of usually ending up using the wait option to get it to wear off. Irrelevant Label (talk) 16:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ANON EDIT: It says powers can be used once a day. Does that mean a day on earth or a day on skyrim? Also regarding your question: its been recorded by reading the code. you could take a whole city and feast on everyone in the town and be a warewolf indefinately. but for those who are new id like to see the issue of what time system is being used to count the "day". our time, or skyrim time? Once a day is Skyrim time. (If one had to play the game 24 hours to be able to use the power it would almost never be available, DUH.)DarthOrc (talk) 06:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Double Roar Power? When I used my roar (after finding all totems and praying at all) First i used dragon shout before so when i used it said "cannot use Scent Of Blood". But when I got to use everyone got detect life but also ran in fear. "?" Idk if it was glitched or something. Has it happened to anyone else? The Beast1690 (talk) 22:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) *I didn't pray at any totems (didn't even know about them), but as I went out fighting as a werewolf I soon realized I had this "power" called Scent of Blood (the game kept giving me errors that the Companion huntress woman with me during the quest was "too strong to be affected by Scent of Blood"). Just like the above poster I got both Detect Life and Fear effects when using it. I thought this was the intended behavior until I read this page. 19:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Roar glitch after i use a power (nord: battle cry), then become a werewolf, I cant use a Roar until i wait a day for the power (battle cry) to reset. As i only have 2 powers (battle cry, beast form). does anyone else notice this?Thedeerhunter (talk) 23:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) *This isn't the place to post glitches. Billofbong (talk) 05:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) * Billofbong this is the right place to talk about glitches of this article. If anyone else has had this problem, it could be worth putting it in the bugs section of the article LeeVEGETA talk 13:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Will Lycan followers transform? Just curious, as the title states, will any followers who are in the circle (Farkas, Aela or Vilkas) be able to transform into their werewolf forms at all, or is this a player-only power (short of scripted times)?GroverA125 (talk) 12:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sleep Why do werewolves get a restless sleep? Also, do werewolves children also become lycanthropes? Werewolves wild blood prevents sleep bonuses. As the pDragonborn can't have children in the game, (so far), the second part of your question is moot.DarthOrc (talk) 06:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Disadvantage Any enchantment bonuses that the player relies on will be removed upon transforming into a werewolf. For example: *If a player relies on very strong enchantments that boost carry weight, then your werewolf form can easily put you in danger. Upon transformation, the enchanted armor or other item will be unequiped, and you become a slow moving target. Dragons, magic users, and other enemies capable of ranged acts can hit you with ease, and enemies such as giants can inflict extra damage as you can no longer dodge while overencombured. XxSick DemonxX (talk) 19:39, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Curing Lycanthropy *Are there any examples of players being able to properly cure Lycanthropy? I.E., After curing the disease, the bugs in statistics and guard comments do not appear? Or is this currently an unavoidable bug? It should perhaps be noted that this is unavoidable if it is, since there are so many possible bugs in the game that most people will probably assume it's just something that could happen so they'll go ahead and contract Lycanthropy expecting to be able to cure it eventually by reloading or whatever they have to do. I don't know if this is a bug but i had the oppertunity to cure myself imediatly after i cured Kodlak. I chose not to at the time but when i went back to the tomb with the witch heads i couldn't use the the fire. Is it still possible to cure myself or am i stuck as a werewolf forever? Jedted (talk) 09:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hybrid in Skyrim 29 April 2012 People on the subject of becoming Hybrid I know that you are all non-believers, take it from me you can, yes it's possible to become warewolf vampire Hybrid in Skyrim. I'll tell you how in a moment :) . I became one on the Xbox 360 Console I don't have any gurantees if it works on PC. I'm 100% percent certain that vampirism and lycanthropy co-exist in Skyrim without the aid of the Hircine ring. The steps are easy and they are as follows :) Contract the vampire curse after youve completed the companions quests to the point were Skor and Chic try to turn you into warewolf. Head to ritual chamber with the curese in your blood system tell Skor your ready to commence with proceedings the warewolf blood will be pour on that thing. Don't drink it yet save your progress right then, use the wait button to pass time. You have to wait 3 Skyrim days before you become a vampire the Skyrim minute(three seconds of real time) before you turn is when you should drink the warewolf blood turning you into a pure Hybrid not the Hircine ring one. To know that you are Hybrid go to the power effects menu and check to see if you have effect of both vampirism and lycanthropy. TYR IT ! IT WORKS! I'm the source behind the source of the post on the Hircine ring wiki page about the subject of 'Hybridsm'. To clarify the warewolf curse does cancel out the vampire curse therefore to become hybrid you have to transform as vampire and warewolf simultaneously. Count the Skyrim minutes to time this acurately when drinking the warewolf blood under the skyfordge chamber. A Skyrim minute is equal to three seconds of our time(real time). You must drink the warewolf blood in a Skyrim minute before you become a vampire. To record time accurately save your progess then wait and record the exact hour day and munutes when you transform to a vampire then record that time. Now load the game save data you recently saved and wait for the recorded time, wait next to the blood fountain when the vampire tranformation time nears one Skyrim minute drink the warewolf blood and the you have it your a hybrid. PLEASE NOTE THAT BY SAYING TRANFORM INTO A VAMP I MEAN REACH THE STAGE FOUR OF VAMPIRISM FOR THE FIRST TIME. During this waiting process dont feed on anyone as it will affect your transition time. No armour rating? Personally, I can't stand using werewolf form, since I go from an unstoppable juggernaut to a glass cannon when I transform. In my dragon bone armour and daedric equipment, I can handle any enemy I come across, but once I transform, I die if a low-level bandit runs up and hits me with a two-handed sword. Sure, I can slam enemies across the room as a werewolf, but once a guy comes up behind me, I'm finished. I sure hope Dawnguard makes werewolves more durable, because so far I've been pretty disappointed with werewolf form in general. 11:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) If i missed that i drop the witches head on fier is there any hope i can cure myself? If you still have the Glenmoril Witch Head somewhere in storage, sure, you could always just go back to Ysgramor's Tomb and cure yourself. If you don't have a Witch Head anywhere, then I'm not sure, I don't know if the witches respawn. They probably do though, so if you head back to their cave after enough time, I'm sure you'll find them again. 02:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) The Witches don't respawn, (after over 500 hours of actual play time).~!DarthOrc (talk) Bug (Devouring Hearts) I discovered after killing bandits in beast form I was able to gain perk points by hitting the dead bodies one more time each with my weapon in human form. 21:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Level up Shouldn't it be noted what is the most effective way of gaining levels in Werewolf form? Like raiding a village/town, or a place when a mass of people respawn after some time. After the Dawnguard editing rules came, I'm afraid to post anything :) Nuclear Simon (talk) 16:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) This is the correct place to post such advice. We like to go to Helgen, kill a bunch of bandits, switch to beast form and FEAST! (We leave a couple alive so we can add to our total of Mauls.)DarthOrc (talk) 06:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Havnt tried yet, but thought the civil war quest line when you rush the enemy base would be nice ... would have to kill allies but i think it would work in the end Good idea Orc. I, personally, prefere to make a seperate save, kill everybody who dares to fight me in a major town, get 13 perks and the achievement, and reload my previous save. Helgen might be my answer to level up my main save werewolf :) Nuclear Simon (talk) 16:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Curing Lycanthropy in the DLC I became a werewolf from a Vampire lord, can I cure my lycanthropy and become a vampire lord and decide later to become a werewolf again? Blinded-Men (talk) 18:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Summon Totems do not work The topic says it all. Howling does nothing even with the perks. I don't know if some special quick-menu like vampire lord's was supposed to be included, but if it was, it doesn't work either. This should be added to the bugs section. http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf#Werewolf_Powers >.> - Nuclear Simon (talk) 18:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) So the radiant quest has to be completed to change your howl's function before those will work?Thelonechosenwanderingvaultcourier (talk) 01:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, em, yeah. - Nuclear Simon (talk) 13:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :A player not familiar with the companion questline isn't likely to draw this conclusion. I added a footnote under the perk tree just in case anyone else has the same problem. Thelonechosenwanderingvaultcourier (talk) 20:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Button commands LB - Sprint RB - Howl (effect depends on active totem) RT - Right Claw LT - Left Claw Hold RT - Power Combo both arms (3 hits) Hold LT - Power Combo both arms (3 hits) LT + RT - Hit enemy and send flying RT Rapid Tap - Execution tackle and slash enemy on ground LT Rapid Tap - Execution tackle and bite enemy on ground LB + RT/LT - Sprinting lunge, power attack (hard to accurately hit enemy with) A - feeds on dead enemy (only humanoid until savage feeding perk) increases health 50 and extends beastform time 30 seconds. Only half for animals As we love our PS3 cousins, we need to put in those also. PC won't hurt as well. Nuclear Simon (talk) 13:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC)